Honey Please
by gracemarie4ever
Summary: Sequel to Unravel a Secret!Ghost's old friend comes for a visit, but why? Liz takes a founding of him, but he takes a founding to someone else. Ghost sets them up giving everyone the wrong impression. Please R&R. No flamers! Love you guys!
1. You again!

**Ghost's POV**

"Ghost, you whore!" I heard Black*Star shout at the door.

"What are you going off about this time?" I asked, sitting at my desk.

"You told?" He shoved his finger in my face.

"Two things, One, if you like that finger, I suggest you get it off my face. Two, what are you talking about?"

"Tsubaki, You told!"

"Well someone had too! It's senior year and you still admire her from afar."

"I was building up to it!" He whined.

"Doubt it. On that note, did you hear what Lord Death said?"

"Yeah."

"I wonder who the judge is going to be?"

"Are you guys talking about the school band?" Soul and a leaching Maka walked through the door.

"Yeah. Do you know anything about it?" I asked.

"I'm judging."

"Really? I thought the judge actually had to play something." I joked.

"Pianist."

"Penis?" Black*Star was still as perverted as ever.

"No idiot. PIANIST. He plays piano."

"It was only a joke."

"Sure. I used to listen to a really good little boy pianist, but he vanished. What was his name? Eh, it'll come to me eventually."

"Kid, what's the rush? We are already late." Liz, Kid and Patty came barging into the classroom.

"Ghost, you're here." Kid heaved.

"Don't hurt yourself." I laughed.

"Someone came to the mansion today, they asked me to give this to you." He slowly pulled a symmetrically folded note out of his back pocket.

Backing into a corner so no one else could read it, I slowly unfolded it.

_Dear Alexandria,_

_I don't suppose you remember me, but I need to speak to you immediately. It's very urgent. Meet me in the sand tunnel. _

_Sincerely, You should know who_

In dramatic depression I slid down the wall.

"Ghost? You okay?" Liz leaned down next to me.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine. I-I'll see you guys later. There is something I need to do." I stood then proceeded to the door.

"Ghost? Where are-" Stein tried to stop me from leaving, but I quickly pushed past him for I was on a mission.

**Black*Star's POV**

I watched as Ghost's toothy smile went to a concerned flat line as she read the note Kid just handed her.

"Ghost, You Okay?" Liz leaned down next to her out of concern.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine. I-I'll see you guys tomorrow. There is something I need to do." She stood and rushed past Stein out of the room.

"She'll be sorry she missed what we're doing today," Stein turned to us as we all took our seats. Ever since he actually hit Jerry with a scalpel last week, we still don't know what happened to him, but getting on his bad side was the last thing on our To-Do list. "Today we will be dissecting something very interesting." He laughed.

"Stein, not to butt in on your evil laugh, but what ever happened to Jerry?" I asked.

"Jerry went to a... better place." Stein Grinned evilly.

"Africa." Patty nodded, like she got it.

"What?" Soul, along with the rest of the class turned to her.

"Jerry was my Giraffe buddy; Giraffe's live in the Great Rift Valley, Duh." Patty explained.

"Patty. G- Y- Th- Never mind." Maka was going to tell her something, but immediately turned back around deciding it was best to just leave the subject alone.

"Yes patty, Jerry went to Africa. Congratulations. Today we will be dissecting this bird I found in my closet."

The class groaned.

"Didn't we do this, like, 2 years ago?" Liz objected.

"Yes, but seeing how half of the class was not paying attention we are doing it again."

"Eh. Your dissections are boring." I slammed my feet down on the desk.

"Would you rather we dissect a cocky god instead?" Stein glared at me through the top of his glasses.

"Nah." I laughed.

"Then shut up." A scalpel came flying my way and it hit the desk behind me, not terribly far from my awesome hair.

I turned to it, to yank it out, but once I saw what was on it I was actually FRIGHTENED. It had my name on it.

"I-I'm sorry Professor." I stuttered.

"That's what I thought. Now to the dissection."

**Ghost's POV**

I walked through the desert, kicking sand beneath my feet.

"Took you long enough." I heard a voice behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, not turning around.

"I came to see you."

"Bullshit. You never come to see me. Let me rephrase my question. What do you want?"

"It's actually very simple."

"Then please enlighten me with what the fuck you want!" I spun around.

The brown hair, blue eyed douche began to laugh.

"I wanted to see you, which is legit."

"Conner, if you are serious then come back to Death City with me." Without another breath of air I turned on my heals and proceeded to the big city full of Weapons and Misters, Conner following behind me.

"Second door on the left." I said, once we reached my apartment.

"Are you going to tell me why there is a giant dent in you building?" He threw his bag onto the bed.

"That's for another time."

"So, Alexandria."

"Ghost."

"What?"

"Ghost, I go by that now. So call me Alexandria and I'll cut your balls off and feed them to you in your sleep."

"Okay then, Ghost. Don't you have school?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothing."

"Okay then. Actually, it's ending right about now."

"Oh, so how exactly do you afford a place like this?" Conner plopped onto the couch.

"It belongs to the academy."

"Oh. So you do go to school."

"I wouldn't call it a school."

"I'm sorry?"

"Well, I guess you could if you consider having a crazy scientist and a blue hoodlum as your teacher."

"I'm so confused."

"Ever heard of DWMA?"

"Death Weapons Mister Academy? Of course."

"That's where I go retard. You could probably go there too."

"Cool. I guess I'll have to talk to someone about that."

"Yeah, now go take a shower you smell like shit."

"Fine." He got up and hit the shower.

I decided it was best to make dinner in case he was anything like Soul.

**Black*Star's POV**

"Let's go check on Ghost. Maybe she's hung-over again." I laughed as we left school.

"Why would we want to see her when she's probably all grumpy?" Maka objected.

"So we can scream in her face." Soul and I laughed.

"And get your asses kicked." Liz joined in on the laughter.

"I still don't think-"

"Too late!" Soul and Black*Star cut off into a sprint.

"I think we should make sure they don't do something stupid." I heard Maka sigh as the girls and Kid came running after us.

"Damn where are they?" Soul and I stood in front of Ghost's door, waiting on the girls.

"Hold….On….guys." Maka climbed up the stairs, Liz and Patty not terribly far behind.

"Where's Kid?" I glanced behind them to find Kid nowhere in sight.

"He decided to go home. Something about toilet paper." Liz sighed.

"Well, if we are all here," I turned towards the door, knocking rapidly.

"Ghost?" Patty sang.

"Yeah guys." Ghost opened the door a smidge.

"Are you hung-over?" I begged,

"What? No."

"Damn." I whined.

"So why weren't you at school?" Maka asked.

"Ghost, were the hell is the towels?" A voice came from her bathroom.

"Bottom left cabinet." She yelled back.

"Thanks!"

"Listen guys, I can't talk right now," Ghost turned around. "Damn it! Can you not yell when there is someone at the door?" She yelled before slamming the door.

"Who was that?" Liz finally asked once we were out the building.

"I don't know. He sounds cute." Patty giggled.

"What do you think Maka?" Soul turned to the flat chested, red faced, book warm.

"You have nothing to worry about." She hugged his arm.

"I'm not worried. I'm too cool for that."

"You sure are." Maka blushed.

"Well I'm going home. This love fest is giving me the gags." I crossed my arms behind my head.

"Tell Tsubaki I said hi!" They yelled after me.

'Oh yeah. Tsubaki.' I thought.

**Ghost's POV**

"Who was at the door?" Conner came out of the bathroom.

"Some friends. Listen. There is a masquerade party tonight. You're coming." I juggled my keys between my hands.

"I don't even have a costume."

"I have one."

"Why do you have a boys costume?"

"It was Soul and Maka's, but Soul said no. So I took it."

"Weirdo."

"Freak."

"Whore."

"Porn star!

"Ho."

"Queefe!"

"You win."

"Damn straight. Now put on your costume, it's on your bed."

"Fine." We trotted off to our rooms.

"I slid the short black dress up as I examined it in the mirror. "Conner, can you zip me up?" I yelled.

"Yeah." He entered the room and slowly zipped up the dress.

"How do I look?" I twirled.

"Great. What about me?"

"Fine. Let me just," I tightened his tie. "Where's your mask?"

"On the table."

"Great. Let's hit the road." I grabbed my black and silver mask and slapped in on my face.

"After you."

"Like I said. Freak." I laughed as I left my room, Conner following.

"So where is this party?" Conner asked as we walked through the park.

"Lord Deaths house. No one knows who's who without lifting masks or Soul perception, but we're not allowed to use that. Just be careful who you dance or talk too."

"Sure thing. You look amazing by the way."

"Thank you Conner. You don't look too shabby yourself." Our hands brushed.

"So Ghost, tell me, why did you leave?"

"My dad got a phone call from Lord Death. He found out that I didn't have a mister. and wanted me to attend DWMA. I wasn't going too, but my dad convinced me."

"Oh. Was it the 'parents know best.' Or 'It will be good for you.' Speech?"

"Little bit of both. We're here. Put on your bird mask." I knocked on the door lightly.

"Welcome to my home!" Lord Death opened the door.

"Hello Lord Death." I smiled.

"Please come in." We walked past the black figure with giant white gloves.

The ball room was lively.

"Welcome." Another person came up to us with a white skull mask, offering his hand.

"Hello Kid." I shook his hand.

"How did you know?" He revealed his face.

"Do you see anyone else here with a skull mask besides your father?"

"Good point. So Ghost, who's your friend?"

"This is Conner. He's an old friend."

"Nice to meet you." Conner waved.

"Are you two?"

"No." I was happy I was wearing a mask, this way no one could see me blush.

"Hey guys." Liz and Patty joined. I knew it was them because they were wearing the exact same thing.

"Hey Liz, Patty."

"Ghost!" Patty sang.

"Who's this?" Liz was being her seductive self.

"Conner, this is Liz, Patty, and Death the Kid." I went down the line.

"Kid for short." Kid reminded.

"Well nice to meet you Conner. Weapon or Mister?" Liz shouted over the music.

"Mister." He responded.

"Well, go enjoy yourselves! I'll see you guys later." Kid and Patty lugged Liz away.

"Do you want to dance?" Conner laced his hand in front of me

"Sure." I took it. We talked lightly as we swayed to 'Just the Way You Are' by Bruno Mars.

"I'm glad you came." I said.

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah. I missed you."

"Okay."

"But why did you come?"

"It's about," He paused.


	2. You alcoholic!

"I came here because," He paused. "Do you remember how I told you my grandfather was king of Denmark?"

"The crazy one? Yeah, why?"

"Well he's recently died and my father is to take over next, but he is to old-"

"So now it's your turn. So that's why you're here? To find a wife," I grabbed his arms around my waist. "Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom." I pushed out of his grip and hastily walked to the bathroom.

"Damn it." I mumbled walking in.

"Patty, how do I look?" I heard Liz. I crept behind the wall, hoping not to be seen.

"Why one-Chan is there someone you wish to excite?" Patty giggled.

"Yes."

"Tell me!" Patty begged.

"The guy Ghost is with. Kid tells me they're only friends. You don't think she'll mind?"

Patty was about to answer, but I swept into the open area.

"Hey guys. What are you two up too?" I asked innocently.

"On- Chan, you can ask her now?" Patty said.

"Ask me what?" I said as if I didn't already know.

"Who's that guy you're with?" She asked bluntly.

"Conner."

"Are you two dating."

"Not that I know of."

"What does that mean?"

"No, Liz. We are not dating."

"Would you mind if?"

"Knock yourself out. I'll set you guys up if you want. I think he's looking for wife though."

"A wife!" Liz squealed.

"Yeah. Well I have to get going. I left him waiting at the dance floor." I exited the bathroom.

Conner was standing at the balcony staring over the city.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Someone said before me. Maka and Soul walked out onto the balcony.

"It is," He looked over to see who it was. "Conner." He simply said.

"Maka and this is my boyfriend, Soul. Nice to meet you."

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" I walked up. Soul and Conner jumped at my voice.

"Just how pretty the city is." Maka admired.

"Yeah, I guess." I agreed.

"Where did you go off to Ghost?" Conner asked.

"Bathroom, I ran into Liz and Patty." I rested my forearms onto the railing.

"You two know each other already?" Soul asked.

"This is the guy that was in my apartment earlier." I informed.

"So you two are dating." Maka assumed.

"No! Why does everyone say that?" I groaned.

"Well you two are living together and just by the lower half of his face I could tell he's devishly handsome." Soul explained.

"I knew it." I shouted.

"What?" Soul had confused painted all over his face.

"You're gay. I don't know any other guy that would call Conner handsome. Sorry to break it to you Maka, but your first boyfriend is in fact gay." I laughed.

"I'm not gay. You should know Ghost." Soul slapped on a toothy grin.

"Don't remind me." I grumbled.

"What do you mean?" Conner asked.

"Soul and I dated for like 3 months before I dumped his ass because he told me he liked book warm over here." I clarified.

"Oh dude, why would you do that?" Conner exclaimed.

"She pretended to be Maka with her mind messaging." Soul objected.

"Mind messaging?"

"Yeah, Professor Stein taught us 2 years ago." I said

"So you guys are saying you can talk through your mind? Doubt that." Conner snorted.

I gave him my famous evil eye, known for killing a Kishin just by glancing at me. Me doing this meant I was challenging him.

'_Don't be so cocky Conner, you'll end up like Black*Star.' I mind messaged._

'_Wrong person, and so true.' That was Maka._

'_Sorry. I'm still not the best at this.' I apologized._

'_It's fine, try again.'_

'_Conner, its Ghost. If you continue being so damn cocky then you'll end up like someone I know.'_

"How'd you do that?" Conner asked out loud.

"Very carefully." I simply said.

"We told you. So are you a weapon or mister?" Maka probed

"Mister. No weapon. I used to use Ghost sometimes though." Conner replied.

"Used too. I hit that tree one last time and I was finished." I made sure to point out.

"I apologized like 6 years ago for that." Conner complained.

"You threw me at least 600 times." I challenged.

"Touché." Conner squint glared.

"Speaking of Black*Star, Ghost have you seen him?" Maka looked around. Black*Star wouldn't be hard to spot in any sized crowd. He would be the one climbing on the walls and standing on the tables screaming about his awesomeness.

"Come to think of it, I don't know. I think I might have an idea though." I said to myself.

"Where?" Maka interrupted my deep thought session.

"He's at home, with Tsubaki. I would tell you why, but that would cause another dent in my building." I stoked my chin.

"Point taken." She nodded.

"So, what do you guys usually do during one of these famous Lord Death parties?" Connor asked.

"Hey Soul, Maka, why don't you guys go dance?" I asked.

"I don't dance." Soul stated bluntly.

"Yes you do! Come on!" Maka pulled Soul out into the dance floor.

"Okay, I didn't think I should have mention this with them around, but guess what? There is a girl, she goes to my school, is a weapon, and has all my classes. She wants to meet you tomorrow at the coffee shack." I said.

"Do I know this girl?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay then. I'll meet her around noon."

"Great. I'll go tell her." I rushed off into the crowd looking for Liz.

I found her being admired by several boys in a corner.

"Excuse me." I said several times, hoping someone would move…No one did. I took a deep breath. "Move your ass or I'll kick you all in the balls!" I shouted. They looked at me, noticed who yelled it, and quickly moved out of the way.

"Liz, guess what? I snagged you a date with Conner. Meet him at the coffee shack say around noon?" I questioned.

"Sure thing." Liz's tone was as if she did not care, but I could tell she was trembling with excitement.

"Great. He doesn't know it's you though." I said under my breath as I walked away.

"Welcome!" Kid got onto the stage.

"Get back down!" I shouted, making the Spartoi group laugh.

"As I was saying," Kid scoffed. "Thank you for joining my party. Now for the main event. Join two circles. Women on the outside for once, and men on the inside.

We did as we were told know if we didn't Kid would go all spastic on us.

"Now when the music stops join the one in front of you for a dance." Kid demanded.

When the music stopped, we joined hands with the one in front of us. We danced in awkward silenced. Then the music stopped in the middle of the song.

"Now take off your masks!" Kid said.

We hesitated, but took off our masks.

"Hero?" I gasped.

"Ghost?" Hero had said.

"I haven't seen you in what, 2 years?" I said.

"Yeah, how have you been?" He pulled me in on a hug.

"Great! I'm a senior now, I am actually going to school…usually. I have a roommate too. What about you?"

"Same. I actually started my own business."

"Really, for what?"

"Technology."

"Cool. By the way. I'm sorry for not being able to get coffee with you."

"That was in the past. I was just wondering, why?"

"It's was weird actually, I got a boyfriend that night."

"What are the chances. So do you have a boyfriend now?"

"I'm sorry Hero, I can't right now."

"Oh so there is another guy."

"No, it's just I can't. There is too much going on these days."

"Like?"

"Well my roommate is my best friend. He is looking for a wife to become the King of Denmark, my buddy is not here which is amazing, and Lord Death has me going from the academy to a mission to my apartment back to the academy and all over again."

"Wow. Your life is complicated."

"Yeah, speaking of which. I have to get going. It was nice seeing you again." I pushed passed the extremely cute boy that I had to turn down and walked up to my friends.

"Who was that?" Maka asked once I joined the group.

"Do you remember Hero?" I questioned.

"The weird pizza boy from two years ago? Yeah."

"That was him. He asked me out, again."

"What did you say?" The girls squealed.

"I rejected him…Again." I swung my hips back and forth innocently.

"Why?" They screamed.

"Because I don't like him!" I screamed back.

"You did before." Patty's voice trailed off.

"That was two years ago, plus he is way too much of a nice guy for me."

"Ghost, who is this?" Connor's voice was dowsed with angst.

I spun around to find Connor dragging a pink haired witch. She was clinging to his leg.

"That's Kim." I said pulling her off.

"Let go of me Ghost, I'm dancing." Kim struggled in my grip.

"Honey, last time I checked dancing never involved hugging a leg." I threw her aside. "Now go dance with your date." I showed her off.

"You're a real ladies man, aren't you?" Liz said seductively.

"I guess. I never really got any girls back home, right Ghost?" He looked at me, but frankly I wasn't paying the slightest bit attention.

"Huh? Yeah sure, whatever." I said, concentrating back onto my object.

"What are you doing." Liz asked.

"Kid?" I looked at him.

"Right ahead of you." He nodded reassuringly.

"What is it?" Connor looked at me.

"Think Connor." I waited as he thought oh so desperately.

"Oh my, that sure is a big one, isn't it?"

"What is?" Liz asked anxious for an answer.

"Do you guys sense that Kishin?" Maka said, just in the nick of time.

"Yeah. Should we go after it or tell Lord Death?" Connor suggested.

"Neither." I said.

"What?" Kid said.

"It's already here." I turned to the balcony as a giant black figure rose from the ground.

"Who are you?" I asked, taking a step forward, everyone cleared out a path for me.

It snickered.

"Then I guess we'll have to beat it out of you." I smirked, signaling over Kid and his weapons.

"No need for violence." It croaked.

"Don't do that, I almost killed you!" I threw the closest thing to me, a table, at the Kishin.

"I'm sorry, I was trying to make an entrance." The Kishin giggled.

"Are we fighting or not?" Kid pulled back his twin pinky trigger pistols.

"It's Alicia." I informed.

"Oh." Liz and Patty turned back to normal.

"Who is this?" I heard Connor whisper to Maka.

"This is my mother." I spun around.

"I thought you said you killed her a long time ago?"

"I thought the same thing, but then she turned up." I shrugged.

"Are there any other surprises?"

"Well there is just one more." I sighed.

"This is where I come out!" The splat of annoying flowed through the room.

"Ghost your blood is?"

"Long story short, I almost died, Chrona saved me with his black blood and this is Calypso." I pointed to the blob sticking out of my back.

"So are you as strong as Ragnorak?" Connor asked.

I shook my head in a way to say, 'look what you did.'

"Don't you ever speak of such a foolish creature as my half-brother. To answer your question, yes I am stronger." It gloated.

"Only by a little bit and that's because all we train non-stop." I pointed out.

"I can take my brother any day." Calypso snickered.

"Not without my help," I laughed. "So mother, what brings you here?"

"The party of course!" She cheered.

"Well in that case, crank up them tunes!" I shouted to the band.

The music began and everyone acted as if nothing happened.

"So you're Ghost's mother, pleasure to meet you." Connor gave a slight bow.

"What about me?" Calypso demanded.

"You really are related to Ragnorak." Connor said.

"I have to live with her." I groaned.

"So do I." Connor pointed out.

"Oh yeah." I laughed.

"Yes, I'm Ghost's mother, who are you again?"

"I'm Connor, old friend of Ghost."

"Really, well pleasure to meet you," My mom gave a slight bow as well."Is there something you want to tell me, Ghost?"

"Not really." I yawned.

"You know Connor, Ghost is the most pleasant girl to-"

"Okay, I need a drink." I weaved through the crowd to the open bar.

"What can I get you?" The bar tender asked.

"Come on Phil, you know what I want." I said plopping my ass on the stool.

"Of course, Ghost, how could I ever forget?" He laughed as he whipped down a class. He poured the liquid into the glass then slid it in front of me.

"Thanks." I gulped half of it down.

"Damn girl. What's going on today?" Phil asked. Oh and if you haven't figured it out or took a guess, Phil is my usual bar tender these days.

"Well, my ex is here and right now, he's talking to my mom." I sighed.

"He's your ex? Oh honey, why would you let something that fine go?"

"I changed apparently." I finished my drink and gave the glass back to Phil.

"You want to talk about it honey?" He refilled the glass.

"Honeybuns, you are my best friend, but we both know you don't want to hear it and I don't want to talk about it." I grabbed the glass cup.

"You know me so well sweet cheeks! That's why you and I are friends."

"No honey, we're friends because of that one night when I got really drunk and I did stuff we shouldn't have." I laughed.

"Oh yeah. Well still. You know I'm her for you baby cakes."

"I know Phil." I gave him a kiss on the cheek than walked to Soul and Maka, who were on the balcony again.

"Hey guys." I took a sip of the drink.

"Oh shit." Soul mumbled.

"What?" Maka and I said in unison.

"Ghost is drinking."

"Don't be jealous, underage boy!"

"I'm not, it's just every time you drink, something bad happens to you or someone around you."

"No I don't!" I shouted.

"Really? Last week you almost put me in the hospital trying to tear out my stiches, convinced they were creepy crawly things eating me."

"One time."

"When you first got here you had such a bad hang over you couldn't leave your bed. Two months ago, you got into a fight with 6 gang members, putting 3 in the hospital and you got stabbed in the arm! Shall I go on?"

"Hey, that gang and I are tight now!" I objected.

"Still, something always goes wrong and I always have to drive you home!"

"Well Connor and my mom are here so eat that beotch!"

"Your mother? Does she know about your drinking problem? What about Connor?"

"I think we should tell them." Maka thought out loud. I chased Soul and Maka as they darted towards my mother and Connor.

"Alicia, Connor, do you guys know a-"

"Shut your damn mouth!" I interrupted Soul by slicing the back of his lower leg.

"Nice one, Ghost." My mom high fived me.

"Damn, that hurt." Soul whined.

"I didn't know getting a deep cut hurt." I said sarcastically.

"Ghost is an alcoholic!" Maka blurted out.

The room had gone quiet and everyone was staring at me, waiting for an objection, but I couldn't say anything. I couldn't lie to my mother, but I can't tell her I have a problem.

"Is this true?" She asked.

"It depends on what you find an alcoholic to be." I said in a nervous tone.

"Someone who drinks so much in one sitting they don't know what they're doing and always causes bad things to either themselves or those around them."

"Then," I hesitated. "Yes, I'm an 'alcoholic'."

"I expected more from you, Ghost. You are not the girl I knew! What the hell happened?" Connor shunned.

"Well, I thought I killed my mom, I killed my aunt, I almost died last year, and the year before that, and the year before that, most importantly," I looked at all the staring confused eyes looking straight into my eyes. "Most importantly, I lost something that meant the world to me." I darted out of the room.

"I'll go make sure she doesn't drink." I heard Soul yell after me. He chased me down 3 blocks until I stopped, dead in my tracks…


	3. Chores

**Soul's POV**

I chased after Ghost as she darted through the narrow allies, finally catching her when she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Why did you stop running?" I asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Why am I running from you?" She revealed her rosy face. She has only let a few tears go and I could see them building up on her eyelid.

"I'm sorry?"

"Why do I have to explain myself to you? So I drink, big deal, so I like excitement, big deal. I am 19 years old; I should not have to answer to you!" She threw the glass at the brick sidewalk, glass shattering everywhere.

"Calm down."

"Oh my, gosh," Her words muffled when she put her hands over her mouth.

"What?"

"The sidewalks, they are really dirty."

"Yeah, you're drunk, let's go." I scooped her up and carried her over my shoulder.

"I'm an airplane!" Ghost made a buzzing noise with her mouth. She was definitely drunk.

"Quiet down. You'll wake the whole city."

"If you fart, I'll kick you in the crotch several times."

"Good to know."

"I so tired. Bring me home fat albino boy."

"I am not fat!"

"Quiet fatty, you don't want to wake the whole city does you?"

"Okay, we're home, now where are your keys?"

"I gave them to my pretty roommate." She mumbled.

"Well then, we're getting in the old fashion way." I picked up my leg and kicked the door as hard as I could, knocking it over with a thud.

I tossed her down on the couch.

"Here, drink this." I handed her a green plastic cup.

"No way albino boy, could you be trying to drug me!" She tried to slap the cup out of my hand, but I pulled it back.

"It's water, drink it!"

"Fine, no need to be pushy, but if I wake up in jail tomorrow because I did something un-aware of, I'm kicking your butt."

"Jeeze, how drunk are you? You said butt, you always say ass."

"Here, done, now take it," She threw the cup at my head. "Hey where are we?"

"Now go to sleep, your pretty roommate will be here any minute now."

"Okay." She dozed off then I left, leaving a note that said; beware, evil beast among us.

**Connor's POV**

I left the party about an hour after Soul and Ghost ran out. I would have left sooner, but the one known as Liz wouldn't let me.

I walked up the steps and into our apartment. I checked Ghost's room to see if she was awake, she wasn't even there. I tip-toed into the living room, she was asleep on the couch with a note taped to her forehead.

"Beware, evil beast among us." I read out loud. 'Maybe I should wake her up.' I thought, reaching my hand towards her body, but quickly retracting it. 'She might kill me though.' I decided to leave it alone.

I then examined the door. Depending on how drunk she is, I am most likely going to be blamed for this. Damn it. I walked back to my room, might as well enjoy one last goodnight sleep.

**Ghost's POV**

I awoke with a very tiny piercing in my head. I rolled up off the couch, why was I on the couch? I really don't care this early in the morning. I slid past the plant, past the TV, and past the do- Where the fuck is the door?

"Connor! Get your ass out here!" I roared through the house.

"I didn't do it! The door was like that when I got home!" He stumbled out of his room.

"I don't care if you object to not doing it, you're fixing it," I stared at his eyes. "Before I get back!"

"Where are you going?" He dodged my glare.

"I have auditions for something."

"Okay then. I'll get started on this right away."

"If you want to live another day, you will." I walked to my room to get ready. One hour later I walked out of the building holding my guitar case. Inside was a sexy white vintage guitar.

"Yo' Soul." I said walking into the building.

"Right on time. I'll take your audition now."

"Soul, stop trying to be sophisticated." I groaned, walking into the auditorium.

"What are you going to play?"

"I'm going to play my guitar and sing Shark in The Water by VV Brown."

"Knock yourself out."

"Knock you out." I whispered under my breath as I slowly slid out my baby. (Guitar)

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I painted a fake smile in my face.

"Whenever you're ready."

"_Sometimes I get my head in a dilly  
>Feeling so lost, ticking you off<br>Now boy, you know me well  
>Said, I'm that kind of feeling<br>That kind of soft, that kind of silly  
>But when I'm in doubt, I open my mouth<br>And words come out, words come out like_

_Baby, there's a shark in the water  
>There's something underneath my bed<br>Oh, please believe I said  
>Baby, there's a shark in the water<br>I caught them barking at the moon  
>Better be soon<em>

_High in the sky, the song that I'm singing  
>A sweet little lie, I cry wolf, cry<br>Rabbit out of the hat, yes, so that's why I'm bringing  
>Some tricks up my sleeve, for noticing me<br>It wouldn't cause you any harm, I just want you in my arms  
>I can't help, I can't help myself<em>

_Baby, there's a shark in the water  
>There's something underneath my bed<br>Oh, please believe I said  
>Baby, there's a shark in the water<br>I caught them barking at the moon  
>Better be soon" <em>

_I sang. _

_"That was great. Thanks. I'll contact you as soon as possible." Soul clapped._

_"I'll talk to you at the basketball match later today" I exited the building._

_It was now 2:20pm and I had to go run some chores that I knew if I sent Connor to do, he would do it all wrong._

_Ghost's to do list;_

Grocery shopping

Dry cleaning

Work

I pushed the groceries into my motorcycles compartment along with the dry cleaning. Now I have to go to work.

I walked into the fancy studio twirling my keys in one hand and guitar in the other.

"Ghost! Look we have new uniforms!" My co-worker, Amelia, held up the pink crop shirt.

"I am not wearing that." I pushed the shirt away from me.

"Why not? It's your style."

"No honey buns, it's not my style. This," I pointed to my clothes. "This is my style. Learn the difference then order new shirts." I placed my guitar in the back room then grabbed my camera.

"Who's up?" I shouted, looking at the waiting list.

"That would be me!" A preppy girl walked up.

"Joslyn?"

"Duh."

"Whatever, come on back. I here you specifically asked for me?"

"Yeah! My friend's cousin came here and you took amazing pictures of her! You actually made her look pretty."

"No honey, she already looked pretty."

"Whatever, anyways, I want my pictures to be just, like, hers!"

"On my bike? Yeah, I don't think so."

"But the customer is always right!"

"Not in this case, I don't allow preppy girls to touch my bike."

"I'm not preppy! I'm badass I threw a guy in a trash can yesterday!"

"That's not badass, that's called bullying."

"Same dif."

"Again, no honey, I'm badass. I don't take shit from anyone, you, you are mean to get what you want."

"I wouldn't argue with her if I were you." My boss, Johnny, giggled as he went through our mail.

"Are we going to do this or not? I have other costumers and I have the perfect scenery for you." I acted all happy, when really, I was pissed.

"What is it?"

"Hold on," I walked over to the back room. I pulled a lever and a wooden swing swung down. "Sit and look pretty." I walked back over. She stuck up her hand in a rock on sign.

"Stop, you are trying to be someone you're not. Be you!" I yelled, startling her.

"O-Okay." She hesitantly place a hand on the rope holding up the swing and the other on her lap, leaning against the rope.

I snapped a few shots as she changed positions. When we were over I walked her out.

"You looked nervous. You shouldn't be." I said as we reached her car.

"No one has ever let me be myself before."

"Well that's how I do it. Come by tomorrow, Johnny will give you your pictures."

"Okay, thanks Ghost."

"No problem, you're a cool kid ya know." I closed her door.

"I know." She laughed. I waved her off, and then joined the rest of the victims in the lobby.

"Okay, Katherine."

"Hi, can I do what she did?"

"Katherine, what do you get in school?"

"B's and C's, why?"

"No reason, but I have something way better for you."

I went through the rest of my clients in 4 hours, just in time for closing time.

"That was a successful day, can I have my paycheck?" I held out my hand.

"Here" Johnny placed the envelope in my palm.

I ripped it open. "$800 dollars, Johnny, that's $300 dollars less than last month, how am I supposed to pay for food?"

"You've been cutting down your hours."

"I'll pick them up! I'll come in tomorrow from 9am to 7pm! Please, I'm feeding two mouths now!"

"Oh, found a lucky guy?"

"No. Old friend, between you and me he's a leach, so what do you say?"

"No later than 9 AM."

"Yay! I love you Johnny!" I cheered.

"Yeah, now get out of here!"

"Okay, I'll see you at 7 sharp."

"I better!" He yelled after me. I revved my bike engine then stormed off down the street.

I got home to find the door fixed, dinner ordered, pizza, and dishes washed.

"Damn it." I slammed the door.

"What?" Connor asked from the couch.

"I have work tomorrow."

"Aha."

"Well guess what, you're bringing me lunch tomorrow so .that." I stuck out my tongue.

"Fair enough, but you can't complain on what I bring you."

"Fair enough, so, what are you watching?"

"The game."

"Oh is it the Eagles v. Redskins?"

"Yeah." I grabbed a slice of peperoni pizza and plopped down next to him.

"Go Eagles go," I yelled as we stole the ball from Mcnnab. "In your grimy little face!"

"Damn it! Pick up the pace redskins! You're being killed by animals that are going extinct."

"Watch your mouth, Eagles are the gods we pray to at night, the saviors of humanity, the ones we thank for our safety and food on our table!"

"I don't know if you remember this, but I'm a redskins fan!"

"I remember, one of the reasons I always hit you."

"What are the rest?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because if I did, you would fix all of them and I wouldn't have a reason to hit you."

"You really thought ahead, huh?"

"Duh."

We watched the games as we both cheered for separate teams. They went to overtime and sadly, the eagles lost.

"Well I'm going to bed." I threw my plate in the garbage and walked into my room.

I almost fell when Connor knocked on my door.

"Come in." I yelled.

"Can I ask you a serious question?" Connor walked in and flicked on the lights.

"Make it quick."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you tell everyone that I broke up with you, when really you broke up with me?"


End file.
